


What's your secret

by Shino_San



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Hinting, M/M, beta au, beta!ishimaru, beta!mondo, first person POV, one-sided, pre-beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shino_San/pseuds/Shino_San
Summary: Kiyotaka finds Mondo up on the roof, a secret he had been hiding exposed and he's not quite sure how to react.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [hey guys! long time no see sorry about not updating as much, a lot has happened during the past 2 months...i mean alot, not very good stuff but, things have been slowly getting better since after christmas!! my mood is picking back up despite being sick but since i am home i decided that now would be a good time to start writing some fanfiction again!! unfortunately i got a new computer cause my old one died so the last chapter i had working for the teacher one is gone :( but hopefully Ill be able to write it again, until then please enjoy this story! in my headcanon/au idea for the pre-beta's mondo is secretly gay but he cant let his gang know and ishimaru is a very anxious guy with a lot of paranoia problems due to the bullying and downfall of his family. if you wanna see my short explanation on the despair arch of pre-betas heres the link! [http://shinos-artblog.tumblr.com/post/91419792603/betaishimondo-despair-storyline-more] i hope you guys enjoy reading, i understand they are a bit out of character but this is a completely different timeline and how they might act based on the story i created for the betas!

I saw you that day, up on the roof away from prying eyes, from the ones that could judge you but I was not so fortunate. Unluckily for you it was the place I also ran to too run away from the crowds of sneers and jeers inside the unforgiving halls of Hopes Peak. You were pressing him up against the gates, I thought you were going to pound him into the dirt but instead I saw your eyes glow with something more dangerous than anger, and I watched as the other boys hands tugged on your biker jacket and you leaned in and there was a kiss.

“Ah.” You didn’t mean to make the sound but it just came out so quickly and with haste you covered your mouth and moved out of sight just in case they might look your way but they didn’t, too enthralled in their own young youth to see you. Your heart pounded so roughly against your chest it felt like it was cracking. Little by little it was torn to shreds and you wondered why it hurt so much. You question if it was his first kiss and it aches too much so you try to stop thinking about it. Your body is telling you to throw up, you are jealous. You knew Mondo Oowada well; or, at least started to. You two had just started becoming friends and in a world were you could trust no one he was your saving grace. The only human who didn’t make you completely anxious all the time, who you weren’t afraid was going to throw you out like the rest but he never told you his secret and vice versa you never told him yours.

Clutching your chest you bent down to your knees on the brink of tears, you were always so emotional and you cursed yourself for ever becoming such. It wasn’t your fault though that the kids were so mean, that every turn you made they were there so you starting becoming paranoid and cautious with each and every step. They broke you down, how you wanted to be bold and courageous and smart, enthusiastic, full of justice but fate was cruel and you never got that chance. You tried yes, but it was all for naught yet somehow you still received the title of Ultimate Moral Compass. Maybe it was because despite the outside, inside you still wished to see people following the rules, to abide by society and keep everyone in line.

You weren’t sure if it was a good idea but you looked again and in the midst of turning you saw the other boy slap him across the face. Mondo’s expression was filled with concern, surprise than anger struck him like a bolt of hot lightning. His upper lip turned and he grabbed the boy by the collar, thrashing him up against the gate, yelling and spitting into his face and Kiyotaka could hear the shout, 

_“You’re sick! You’re a monster!” ___

His face fell with Mondo’s. Their hearts both broke that day. He dropped the other who took his chance to run, you turn again so he could not see you and with the door slamming shut he could hear fists pounding against the gates, screams at the top of his lungs and then its quiet. Quietly you peek out again and hes on his knees, he’s trying not to cry but you see a small tear form and you want to reach out and grab him. To tell him he is none of those things because he knows what it is like to be called nasty names. Maybe that is why Mondo is so quiet about his secret, that even a strong man like him is weak when it comes to feelings. He is a human and that is his secret. You wait and wait and wait a little bit longer and he’s still just sitting there, you both are and its the first time you’re missing classes and you know you’ll regret it later but at the moment all you care about is him and if he’s alright. 

So with the most courage you ever mustered you got up, pretending to have just walked through the door by quietly sneaking it open and closing it, immediately Mondo looked up at you and your heart stopped seeing how sad he looked, the despairing look soon changing to one of robotic. “Hey, Kyoudai…what th’ hell you doin’ up ‘ere?” He tried to hide his sorrowful voice with one of boredom. Downcast eyes traveled to and from you and you held your hands together in a fidgeting attempt at not to lose composure. 

“I, uh… needed to get away from the crowds for a bit, you know how I get Kyoudai.” You gave him a soft smile to try and clear the mood, to let him know things with you are alright, that things with him could be alright too if he let him in. And he grins at you when you say that, your heart wants to explode. Habitually he leaned his chin on those large hands of his and waved you over with his free hand. 

“Yer always like this Kyoudai, fuck, one day yer gonna get better and M’ gonna be wit ya every damn step of th’ way!” Silently you step forward because when he says things like that you really believe its true. That maybe one day you'll get better, even if it is a long long time until then. Leaning against the gate, falling down to sit on the floor next to him. He straightens up and leans with you, the weight pushing against it making the gate bend back with them both. It’s quiet and the atmosphere is still a bit tense but with all your might again you speak up first.

“Thank you Kyoudai, I know it will be the very same for you! You’re a good man, a kind man no matter what anyone says. You work so hard…” You see his hand dangerously close to yours and with courage you place it on top of his, you see it twitch and jerk but you don’t look at him and instead you play with the fingernails, gently scraping them with the pads of your own fingertips. Your red eyes look up to lavender, hes there, staring at you with a profound look like you’ve never seen and you are curious as to what hes thinking. But when his skin starts to slowly shade red he blinks away and turns his hand to grasp yours tightly. Its warm and sweaty but you don’t mind, in fact you quite like it.

His teeth are grinding hard, head against the metal and his eyes are shut tightly, the grip around his palms only getting harder. He curses softly under his breath and you know what the problem is but choose not to respond. Instead you give a little pressure back and lean against his shoulder.

Quietly you thought to yourself… 

_“If I told you my secret… would you tell me yours?” ___


End file.
